Pool cleaners can be self-propelled robotic cleaners which are powered and often controlled by a remote power supply with a controller via an electrical power cable to which the pool cleaner is tethered. Such pool cleaners are propelled over a surface of the pool being cleaned which includes the bottom surface, and for some models, the sidewalls of the pool.
The pool cleaners can be propelled by water jets produced by internal pump propellers driven by an electric motor, in which a high pressure jet stream is selectively directed out of a discharge conduit or outlet port to urge the cleaner in a forwarder rearward direction across the surfaces of the pool. Other propulsion designs can include wheels or tracks that are driven directly or via a transmission arrangement with an electric motor. During operation, pool water is suctioned into a bottom inlet, filtered in an interior chamber and the filtered water is discharged out of the discharge conduit or port. The filter elements can take many forms, such as baskets, cartridges, filter bags, perforated screen or any other filtering element that can to collect and retain debris suspended in the water beneath the cleaner.
The movement of the robotic cleaner can be random, but is preferably in accordance with one or more cleaning program algorithms that are stored in memory of a controller. The controller can be located on-board the cleaner, for example, in the motor housing. Alternatively, the controller is located remotely in the remote power supply and control signals are sent to the cleaner via the power cable. The cleaning programs control the direction of travel and/or steering as the cleaner moves over the surfaces of the pool being cleaned.
While a typical robotic pool cleaner removes debris from the pool surfaces as it traverses a variety of paths in the pool, when the cleaning pattern is completed, it may be desirable to continue filtering of the pool water without the cleaner moving along the pool surfaces. That is, it is desirable to have the pool cleaner parked in a stationary location designated herein as a “docking station”, where the pool cleaner is removably attached but can continuously filter pool water. Objects and summary of the invention are presented below.